As network communications among multiple computing devices have become ubiquitous, the quantity of information available via such network communications has increased exponentially. For example, the ubiquitous Internet and World Wide Web comprise information sourced by a vast array of entities throughout the world, including corporations, universities, individuals and the like. Such information is often marked, or “tagged”, in such a manner that it can be found, identified and indexed by services known as “search engines”. Even information that is not optimized for search engine indexing can still be located by services, associated with search engines, which seek out information available through network communications with other computing devices and enable a search engine to index such information for subsequent retrieval.
Due to the sheer volume of information available to computing devices through network communications with other computing devices, users increasingly turn to search engines to find the information they seek. Search engines typically enable users to search for any topic and receive, from this vast volume of information, identifications of specific content that is deemed to be responsive to, or associated with, the users' queries. To sort through the vast amounts of information that is available, and timely provide useful responses to users' queries, search engines employ a myriad of mechanisms to optimize the identification and retrieval of responsive and associated information.
One such mechanism is the focusing of responsive content to specific forms, such as news content, image content, video content, or content limited to specific informational categories such as research papers, court decisions, governmental publications, and other like informational categories. Depending on the task being performed by a user, the focusing of responsive content to specific forms can be helpful to the user. For example, users searching for a particular item in order to determine what that item looks like can be better served by performing a search whose responsive content will be focused to one specific form, namely images. Indeed, image searching has become a popular utilization of search engines.